Draco Amadeo Malfoy
by Cara2
Summary: Jeder glaubt, für die reiche Familie Malfoy ist das Leben ein Zuckerschlecken... doch es ist nicht immer alles so wie es scheint. Draco´s Leben enthält mehr Verrat und Lügen, als jeder jemals erwartet hätte. Sein Leben ist kein endloser Traum


Seit dem zweiten HP - Film bin ich nun ein riesiger Malfoy-Fan. Nachdem ich sehr viele (und wirklich wunderbare) Fic´s gelesen habe, drängte sich mir eine Frage auf: Warum sollte Lucius seinen Sohn hassen oder nicht lieben? Warum sollte nur Snape das Recht auf einen "Weichen Kern" haben? Und dieser Prolog, sowie meine Kurzfic "Ehre" sind nach meinen Überlegungen entstanden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Amadeo Malfoy  
  
  
  
13 Dezember - Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
In einem prachtvollen, riesigem Haus, weit über den Dächern des Dorfes, standen zwei gutaussehende Männer in einem hell erleuchteten Zimmer. Sie wirkten wie zwei lebensgroße Puppen zwischen all den Eisenbahnen und Plüschtieren. Ihr Blick begeistert und stolz auf das spitzenverzierte Bettchen in der Mitte des Raumes gerichtet.  
  
  
  
"Dein Sohn ist wirklich ausgesprochen schön, Lucius."  
  
  
  
Der Angesprochene ließ seinen Blick liebevoll über das kleine Baby in der Wiege gleiten und sah zurück in die Augen seines Freundes.  
  
  
  
"Er ist eben ein Malfoy. Schönheit liegt uns im Blut."  
  
  
  
Tom lachte und legte seine Hand um die Schulter des blonden Mannes. Sie kannten sich seit mehreren Jahren und waren enge Freunde, obwohl sie altersmäßig zwanzig Jahre auseinander lagen.  
  
  
  
"Wirst du ihn mir bringen, wenn die Zeit reif ist?"  
  
  
  
Lucius nickte und seine Stimme klang stolz und ehrlich als er sprach.  
  
  
  
"Er wird teilhaben an der neuen Gesellschaft, die du schaffen wirst."  
  
  
  
Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und vertraut, verließen den Raum und das kleine blondgelockte Kind. Sie würden trinken und feiern, es war ein wirklich guter Tag.  
  
  
  
"Narzissa war eine gute Wahl. Du hast dich klug entschieden, mein Freund."  
  
  
  
"Sie war die einzige, die mir würdig erschien..."  
  
  
  
Die beiden Männer saßen zusammen am Kamin und tranken bereits das vierte Glas Rotwein.  
  
  
  
"James Potter weigert sich noch immer, uns zu helfen."  
  
  
  
"Er ist ein Narr, war es schon immer gewesen. Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"  
  
  
  
"Gerade jetzt, wo seine Frau ein Kind erwartet, sollte man meinen, er würde sich mehr Gedanken um seine Umwelt machen."  
  
  
  
Tom trank einen tiefen Schluck und starrte eine Weile ins Feuer. Lucius beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
  
  
  
"Was wird geschehen, wenn er sich weiterhin weigert?"  
  
  
  
"Dinge müssen getan werden, ob man will oder nicht. Im Moment sind wir alle unantastbar, aber die Leute verstehen uns nicht. Wir wollen eine neue, eine bessere Welt gründen! Sie jedoch verkriechen sich ängstlich unter ihren Betten und verwässern ihr magisches Blut mit Muggeln! Sehen sie nicht, das sie unseren Untergang vorantreiben?"  
  
  
  
Lucius schluckte, sein Blick war traurig. Er kannte diese Rede auswendig und wusste, das sie teilweise der Wahrheit entsprach. Nur manchmal erschienen ihm die Gedanken seines Freundes zu radikal, zu ungestüm in seiner Bemühung die Welt nach seinen Wunsch zu formen. Aber es gab keinen Weg zurück.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
Vierzehn Jahre später  
  
  
  
Es war dunkel und kalt in den Kerkern des Hauses. Lediglich ein kleines Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete unzureichend die Wände. Lucius kniete im Schmutz vor seinem abscheulich anzusehenden Herrn und verwünschte ihn wohl zu tausendsten Male.  
  
  
  
"Warum hast du mir deinen Sohn nicht gebracht?"  
  
  
  
Die geifernde Stimme quälte sein Trommelfell und die roten klauenbewehrten Hände griffen um seine Kehle, hielten ihn im eisernen Griff. Lucius hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und wehrte sich nicht.  
  
  
  
"Verzeiht mir mein Lord. Draco ist in Hogwarts. Es würde unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, wenn ich ihn holen ließe."  
  
  
  
"Ausreden!"  
  
  
  
Brutal drückten die Hände zu, stießen ihn letztlich von dem Monster und er blieb am Boden liegen. Sein Blick war leer in den Jahren geworden. Seine Zuversicht gestorben mit der Menschlichkeit seines Freundes Tom. Er war tot, und an seiner statt herrschte nun dieses Ungetüm mit grotesken Vorstellungen von einer neueren, besseren Welt, über sie. Lächerlich und dekadent.  
  
  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
  
  
Schmerzen brachen durch jede Faser seines Körpers, das Blut kochte in den Adern und schien aus ihm herausbrechen zu wollen. Er wand sich, zuckte in heftigen Krämpfen, unkontrolliert und spastisch. Der Tod wäre eine willkommene Erlösung. Er schrie, schrie bis selbst seine Stimme versagte und er blicklos zur Decke starrte. Sein Blut aus jeder Körperöffnung strömend.  
  
  
  
"Mir scheint, mein lieber Lucius," fauchte die unerträgliche Stimme," du willst dieses Kleinod nicht mit mir teilen!"  
  
  
  
Sein Sohn! Sein kleiner Drachen. Niemals würde er ihm dieses Wunder überlassen. Niemals! Doch dies würde das Todesurteil für seinen Erben bedeuten. Er musste ihn um jeden Preis schützen.  
  
  
  
"Niemals würde ich euch etwas verwehren, mein Lord!"  
  
  
  
Für einen Moment sah er in den lilanen Augen etwas aufblitzen. Als würde sich Tom einen Weg aus diesem gestörten Geist kämpfen wollen, doch als er blinzelte, war es schon vorbei.  
  
  
  
"Dann willst du seinen Platz einnehmen?"  
  
  
  
Galle stieg ihm in den Mund, ließ ihn fast würgen und der Ekel hielt ihn im eisernen Griff. Doch er verbarg sich hinter einem lasziven Lächeln. So oft schon hatte er jenen Platz eingenommen, hatte um jeden Preis seinen Sohn schützen wollen. Doch das Verlangen Voldemorts nach ihm nahm zu, und schon bald würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können. Doch solange er, Lucius, noch Leben in sich spürte, solange würde er verhindern, das dieser gottverdammte Bastard sich an seinem einzigen Sohn vergriff.  
  
  
  
"Mein innigster Wunsch, ist euch zu dienen."  
  
  
  
Die widerliche Hand streckte sich aus und strich ihm fast liebevoll einige lichtblonde, blutverklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Führten die getränkten Finger an den lippenlosen Schlund des Mundes. Kostend das Elixier seines Lebens. Lucius hasste Voldemort, fast ebenso sehr, wie er Tom geliebt hatte.  
  
  
  
"Dann komm und ich erfülle dir deinen Wunsch!"  
  
  
  
Lucius Gesicht überzog sich mit Eis, als er seinem Lord ins Schlafgemach folgte. Ein letzter bitterer Gedanken kam kurz an die Oberfläche und sank zurück in seinen Eingeweiden.  
  
  
  
/ Narzissa wird wieder mal all ihre Heilkunst benötigen, um mich zusammen zu flicken. / 


End file.
